rpgparadefandomcom-20200213-history
Death Dancers
The Death Dancers are mercenaries hired by Ryujin to kill Team Parade. While they are murderous and ruthless, they usually grace their foes with the chivalry of gentlemen. They also have their own group of henchmen, much like the Kabuki Kings' Kabuki Thugs. They're called Death Prancers. Diablo de Muerte (aka "D") D is the leader of the Death Dancers. He loves Spanish dancing styles. He has the highest evasion skill seen in any battle, and his attacks are extremely powerful. He lured Janman into a trap with the promise of information about Robot's whereabouts, then handily defeated Janman in single combat. HP: ??? Basic Attacks: *'Muerte Rapida': A so-called jab that does high damage. *'Muerte Fuerte': A lunging punch. B.A.A.s: *'Shall We Dance?': A punch which does extra-high damage, and can be used as an opener for Last Dance. *'Last Dance': A finishing blow D performs after spinning the opponent one way as D spins the opposite way. When the punch finally comes out of the spin it causes extra-high damage. EXP: ??? Money: ??? Roxbury Roxbury is a Death Dancer who loves disco. He can summon two "backup dancers" during combat, named Nutzee and A-Rap. He was the first Death Dancer introduced in the series, and displayed a very friendly and upbeat personality, even toward someone he'd been sent to kill. He was also the first of the elite group of Death Dancers, who uses weapons in battle. HP: 1885 Basic Attacks: *'Roxbury Combo': A low-high pair of strikes with the cane. *'Big Daddy Cane': A swinging cane strike to the leg. B.A.A.s: *'Backup Dancer Nutzee': Roxbury summons his minion, Nutzee, who delivers a series of quick chops to the chest. *'Backup Dancer A-Rap': Roxbury summons his minion, A-Rap, who delivers a hard chop to the head. Items: 90's dance club hits vol. 3, Rave party mix Vol. 1, Mints, Cheap cologne EXP: 7000 Money: $50 Cappy Cappy uses the style of Capoeira, and other acrobatic styles of dance, to combat his opponents. He is an impatient and threatening foe, noticeably less polite than the other Death Dancers encountered by the time of his appearance in episode 45. HP: 2500 Basic Attacks: *'Cappy Kick': A single-target handstand kick *'Cappy Trap': A counterattack performed whenever Cappy is taunted *'Door Stopper': A ground kick followed by a handstand kick. B.A.A.s: *'Boomerang Kick': A single-target half-side flip kick *'Cappy Wheel': A series of sideways aerial kicks damaging the whole party *'Split Decision': A two-target flying split kick. *'Cappy Roll': Two wide-swinging punches using bodily momentum. Items: Lint EXP: 12000 Money:﻿ $50 Crowdy Crowdy is a Death Dancer who uses a unique fighting style to fight against Janman and Dragon at the Sylphid Uni. He is shown to be a proud performer rather than a fighter and is accompanied by two fellow Prancers, Ruble and Rupee. He was the first Death Dancer to be shown to fight in a random battle alongside his henchmen. HP: To be added... Basic Attacks *'Put Em' In Their Place': Crowdy puts his opponent in their place by slapping the heck outta them twice. *'Show Stomper': Crowdy strikes a pose and stomps his opponent's feet. B.A.A.s *'Crowd Pleaser': Crowdy starts applauding and delivers a glancing blow to each of his opponent. Items: True Love Makin' EXP: 30000 Money: $90 ??? This mysterious Death Dancer appears in Panzer (Episode). He introduced himself to both Steel and Whiffler who are fighting against each other in a duel but the Dancer was quickly taken out by their Special Team B.A.A, making him having the shortest screen time of all the Death Dancers in the series. Not much is known about him but the only clues to his fighting style is the Items they gained after he was defeated. The items hinted that he is using three kinds of dance styles as his fighting moves. Items: Moonwalk, C-Walk, Catwalk EXP: 15000 Money: $20 Boogy Boogy is a cheerful sexy female Death Dancer who loves dancing with men and dances in the style of 'Jazz Dance'. She is the first female Death Dancer to appear in the series and apparently is one of the strongest. Like Roxbury, she displays a very friendly, upbeat and sexy attitude which eventually lead her to befriend Whiffler, who took interest towards her at first sight. However, she is a dangerous foe to be messed with. She mesmerizes her opponents by using her sultry dance moves and can actually cause multiple negative status effects on them. She also uses her sex appeal in battle where at one point she seductively "undresses" her hoodie to distract her opponents. Because of this, there is a possibility that besides D, she is one of those who is superior, truly admired by Death Prancers, not only as a Dancer but as an idol towards them. She was the first opponent to be immune to Whiffler's Trash Talk. HP: To be added... '' '''Basic Attacks:' *'Boogie on Up': Boogie delivers a swift high kick to the opponent's face. *'Toe Tap Crusher': Boogie does a tip toe dance move towards her opponent and crushes his/her foot by stepping on it. *'Jumpin' Boogie': Boogie skips towards her opponent and delivers a kick to the opponent's chest. B.A.A.s: *'Boogie Spin': Boogie does a spinning move and punches each of her opponents. *'Snappin' Blow': Boogie delivers a blow towards each of her opponents while walking, creating a black and white snapshot effect each time which causes negative status effects.. *'Boogie Spirit': Boogie's best dance move! She does a mesmerizing ballet spin and finishes off with her kneeling down, doing jazz hands motions causing multiple damage to her opponents and a critical shot! Items: '''Boogie Hoodie '''EXP: '''20000 '''Money: $50 Shady Sent by D to confront Team Parade in the West Fondren playground, Shady is a Death Dancer who is apparently a 'black sheep' of the group and is a clubber who hangs out in clubs. True to his name, he is shady looking and different at first sight. Despite being a Death Dancer, he has no interest in dancing and doesn't like hanging around with his Death Dancer companions. Because of this, he is dubbed being a loser by many people including his peers and has a hard time trying to hit on girls in the clubs, who often reject him. He seems to be much different from the other Death Dancers because of his desire to befriend Team Parade. He also reveals his personal life problems to Janman, Steel, Nomi and Abica to the point that even Janman felt sorry for him and empathized that he doesn't like clubs either. Shady was then surprised by this and asked Janman whether he can befriend him and play along with the members of Team Parade in the playground but unfortunately for Shady, the heroes of Team Parade have a strong distrust for Death Dancers and engaged him in a boss battle. Although Shady doesn't have his own dancing style and has a lame type of dance, his time spent in clubs has made him develop a unique and original fighting style which involves his routine in the clubs. HP: To be added... Basic Attacks: '''NA '''B.A.A.s: *'Ordering Only Water at the Bar: '''Shady orders a bottle of water from Kabuki Thug Water Bottle and begin to loosen up. *'Walkin' Through Da Club: Shady's unique B.A.A move that involves him doing an impression of moving through the large crowd that hangs around in da club in a polite manner before bumping into his opponent, dealing a critical shot and an incredible amount of damage! *'Butting In: Pickup Line: '''A move that allows Shady to hit on female opponents and chat with them with his final line of conversation knocking them off their feet, inflicting 'stunned' status effect on them. *'Butting In: The Buzzkill: 'Similar to Pickup Line, a move that allows Shady to go up to his opponents and have a conversation with them. However the outcome of this move is interrupted by Steel and is not shown. *'Enjoy the Moment: '''Possibly the weirdest and lamest B.A.A move ever did by a Death Dancer, Shady showing off his "dancing skill" which is actually lame and deals 5 multiple damage to the opponents. '''Boss Battle Special B.A.A.s: *'Butting In: The Bouncer:' A special unique B.A.A move that only appears in the boss battle against Shady, allowing a member of Team Parade from the waiting party, to switch into the battle. 'Items: '''Really cheap Cologne, Hits from the 90's Vol. 2 and 2, A picture of Shady with bottled water and talking to girls who obviously are not interested in him with Death Dancers in the background surrounded by a crowd of people cheering them on. '''EXP: '''35000 '''Money: '$1 Sharpy To be added... Bladey To be added... Trivia *Boogy was the first female Death Dancer to be shown in the series. *Shady was the first male Death Dancer in the series to revealed his personal life problems. *While Roxbury was the first Death Dancer to use a weapon in battle, it was not until in Test ~EPIC BOSS BATTLE!~ that the details of this group of Death Dancers who uses weapons, are formally introduced and explained. *It is unknown if the name of the mysterious Death Dancer that appear in Panzer (Episode) will be known/revealed, though the possibility of his name will be answered in any upcoming Q&As by Katapicture Director, Janclaude Orda. Category:Villains